His Butler: A Merry Man
by Sebastian Lover
Summary: Grelle offers Sebastian a suggestive Christmas gift. Sebastian refuses the gift until they have a hot kiss under the mistletoe. A short lemon. Please review.


This was perhaps the one holiday the demon thought was nice. It wasn't some stupid or childish holiday. No, it was perhaps the one time when he saw humans get along, which he thought was a nice sight. He thought Christmas could be one holiday he could slightly enjoy but that damn Death God had to ruin that too.

"Would you like to see your present Sebaschan?" The red headed reaper asked playfully. Sebastian could easily tell that Grelle was only wearing his red jacket. How? Well, one, Grelle had his jacket buttoned up, which he never did. Two, he was wearing no pants. Three, Grelle's tone could easily point it out.

"Hardly. Can't you just give me the gift receipt so I can exchange it for something else?" The demon butler asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice. Grelle's smile only grew wider.

"Ah, but this is a gift you cannot replace…or return~," Grelle sung and with that he ripped his jacket open revealing his nearly nude body. All that he had on was a big red bow on his crotch. The demon rolled his eyes, simply revolted by the sight. "Do you like it, Sebaschan? It is specially for you~," The transvestite said. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Grelle, you know for a fact I would never want something like this and would never take it if you gave it to me anyway. I do not have time for your disgusting flirting. I have to prepare the Young Master's Christmas dinner and with that I shall be escorting you out," Sebastian grabbed a handful of Grelle's long hair and began to drag him to the front door. Grelle started to whine in pain and try to writhe free.

"Sebaschan!" The reaper whined. "It's Christmas. Time to give to others but more importantly time to get from others," He smirked. Sebastian stopped but did not loosen his grip on the Death God's hair. "Why don't you give back?" Grelle asked. Sebastian's grip on Grelle's hair tightened, causing Grelle to let out a little whine. What did he mean to give back? He always gave to his Young Master. He did everything for him and he had never gotten a simple word of thanks. Why did he have to give to anyone?

Sebastian grunted in irritation and pulled Grelle up so he was facing him. Grelle's smirking face turned into fear when Sebastian was giving him a threatening look. Just as Sebastian was going to let Grelle have it he saw the flamboyant reaper's green eyes wander above them. Sebastian looked up. A small little ornament with green leaves was hanging above them. "Mistletoe," Sebastian heard Grelle whisper. Sebastian's eyes left the mistletoe and returned to Grelle. Grelle looked back at him. The reaper opened his mouth to say something, "Sebas-" he was interrupted by Sebastian's lips smashing against his. Grelle's eyes widened in shock but he of course immediately kissed back. Their tongues fought over for dominance but Sebastian won, obviously. After a few moments, they broke their kiss for air. Grelle was panting, still astonished that Sebastian had kissed him.

Sebastian could not believe what had just happened. He had not meant for it to happen. All he remembered was just looking up at the mistletoe and then back at Grelle's eyes. Those lustful eyes that matched the green of the mistletoe. Something about them just made something in him snap and he had to kiss him. Worst of all, he enjoyed the kiss and wanted more. Well, he had always given and given and never received. Maybe it was time that someone gave something to him. He picked up Grelle bridal style and began heading to the servants' wing where his bed chambers were. Grelle gasped as Sebastian held him in his strong arms, "Where are we going, Sebaschan?"

Sebastian didn't even look at him when answering, "To my bedroom. You wanted to give me a present. Well, I accept it," he replied, smirking slightly. The corners of Grelle's mouth turned upward.

"Oh, Sebaschan! This is just-"

"Quiet," The black butler demanded. Grelle immediately obeyed and closed his mouth. He was jumping up and down in his mind though. Once they had entered Sebastian's room, Sebastian laid Grelle on his bed. He looked over Grelle and his eyes stopped at Grelle's crotch. Grelle noticed this and blushed. Sebastian took the bow off Grelle's crotch and put it around his mouth. "This is so no one hears us," Sebastian whispered harshly in the Death God's ear. Grelle nodded. This was so kinky of Sebastian. It was making him hard already. Sebastian quickly began to undress himself and Grelle happily watched, licking his lips in lust. Once Sebastian finished undressing he laid on top of Grelle, biting his neck. Grelle moaned through the ribbon, making Sebastian bite harder, drawing blood. Sebastian lapped up the blood and continued sucking on his neck.

"_Sebachan,"_ Grelle thought to himself as Sebastian gave him a hickey. _"I want more."_

As if Sebastian had read Grelle's mind, he whispered, "Would you like more?" Grelle nodded repeatedly and quickly, moaning through the ribbon again. Sebastian smirked and positioned himself at Grelle's entrance. Grelle's eyes widened.

"_He's going to enter me dry?"_ Grelle thought while his grip on the sheets tightened as he prepared for the oncoming pain.

Sebastian smirked and thrusted himself completely inside Grelle. Grelle whined through the ribbon and tears ran down his cheeks. Sebastian dragged his nails along Grelle's back, leaving red welts. "Quiet!" The demon snarled, his eyes now slits, "You wanted this so you will be quiet and take it!" Grelle nodded, too afraid to disagree. Sebastian kept pounding into Grelle and getting choked sounds from the Death God in response. The demonic butler grunted and drove deeper inside Grelle with more force. Grelle was still crying in pain but then there was something Sebastian hit inside him that made Grelle's blurry vision have dancing stars. He moaned wantonly in the ribbon. Sebastian smirked and continued pounding away at Grelle's prostate. Grelle's back arched and he moaned loudly through the ribbon, not caring what Sebastian would say and who would hear.

"_Oh, Sebaschan! That's so good! Harder! Faster! Don't stop!"_ Grelle thought as he was experiencing surreal pleasure. Once again, Sebastian seemed to have read Grelle's mind, for he thrusted harder and faster inside Grelle, hitting those sweet bundle of nerves inside him. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Grelle's weeping dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Grelle's eyes snapped open and he screamed in pleasure. Sebastian didn't stop him. He didn't care who heard anymore.

"_Oh, that's it! More Sebaschan more! I'm so close!"_ Grelle thought and with that Grelle came onto Sebastian's hand, painting himself, Sebastian, and the black sheets white. Sebastian continued thrusting inside Grelle for a few moments and with a grunt he filled Grelle to the brim with his hot seed.

Sebastian collapsed to the bed next to Grelle, who also had a satisfied look on his face. Sebastian smiled and untied the red bow from Grelle's mouth. Grelle smiled and kissed Sebastian who surprisingly kissed back. After the kiss, Grelle snuggled against Sebastian's broad chest. Then, right before Grelle drifted off into sleep, he said something that caused Sebastian to gasp quietly. Something that no one had ever said to Sebastian before, "Thank you, Sebaschan."


End file.
